


Hogwarts High Inquisitor

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: As with everything else, I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties I use in my writing.The latest bout of brain dumping. Liberties, as always, are taken. It's fanfiction, it'll never be canon, no matter how much some of us wish it would be. Here we go.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Hogwarts High Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As with everything else, I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties I use in my writing.
> 
> The latest bout of brain dumping. Liberties, as always, are taken. It's fanfiction, it'll never be canon, no matter how much some of us wish it would be. Here we go.

Hogwarts High Inquisitor. That was the new position of one Dolores Jane Umbridge. Oh, it wasn't enough to be Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, not at all. Instead, in all her infinite wisdom, along with the minister's backing, now had even more power within the halls of Hogwarts. The children, along with the staff, were ecstatic beyond measure. Finally, they were going to be given the direction, and instruction they so desperately desired.

The sarcasm from some of the staff, and most of the students, might have been thick enough to coat pancakes.

Hogwarts herself, though, was not happy about that, and so… she decided to do something about it. The castle was not breathing, but it was alive. It fed off the magic, and happiness of those within her halls. She was not getting weaker, but she was starting to take in the anger, sadness and frustration of those within her. It was not something that Umbridge would see coming, and after some thinking, Hogwarts acted.

~HHI~

Prof. Umbridge was smiling brightly as she had just fired Prof. Trelawney. Sure, the lush would still be in castle, but she would no longer be influencing students. Her smile was diminished a bit because there would be a  _ filthy _ creature teaching it now, but that was fine. It would only be until the ministry could send a proper professor. Just as the students, and herself, were about to disperse the courtyard, there was a burst of light, magic thrumming from it and the castle itself.

When the light dimmed, there were soft gasps as there was a figure where the magic had pulsed. She was tall, nearly seven feet in height, and rather robust in her size. She was adorned in what a few of the muggle-born and half bloods knew as the garb of a witch hunter, or even a vampire hunter. Some of the older, more learned purebloods knew this as well, and they took a step back. Her eyes were a deep violet, and they held a cold calculating stare as her eyes swept over the crowd around her.

"Who are you to so… brazenly enter these halls?" Umbridge near screeched, before turning to Dumbledore. "Apparently the ministry does need to look at the wards." She said, and when she looked back at the woman, she took a step back as those cold eyes were locked on her.

"You will watch your tone, wench, when you speak to an Inquisitor of the Great God Emperor." The woman said, before glaring. "I am Inquisitor Brunhilde Lerner, of his Greatness's Imperium of Man. Where am I?" She looked around, coat moving with her, before her eyes locked with Dumbledore's. "You there, Elder, speak." She said, making her way towards Dumbledore, her boots loud and intimidating, as was the rest of her.

"My dear Inquisitor, you are at Hogwarts. Do you not know of our hallowed school of magic?" Dumbledore said, before she was then glaring at him.

"Magic, you say? That sounds like  _ Heresy _ to me." Brunhilde all but snarled, before her head tilted to the side, and her eyes blinked a few times. "What age is this?" She asked, and Dumbledore hummed, seemingly un-phased by her glare and tone.

"It is the year Nineteen Ninety Four, Inquisitor." Dumbledore said, and she stepped back with a low growl.

"By the God Emperor… but you do not speak false. You do not smell of lies." Brunhilde said, turning around and then humming to herself. "I am here for a purpose, and by the Emperor, I shall see it done." She said, before she walked towards the doors of the castle, already in complete business mode.

"Before you say anything, Dolores, I do not know. The wards let her in, I felt Hogwarts itself do so." Dumbledore said, before following the woman who was on an apparent mission, Dolores huffing and following shortly after, as fast as her stubby little legs could carry her.

~HHI~

Inquisitor Brunhilde was nothing if not adaptable, and it seemed she was… not abrasive with the students. She was sharp, and curt, but never cruel. Dumbledore learned that she was from the forty first millennia, and the Sorting Hat spoke that Hogwarts herself had tugged her here for a reason. That was enough for Dumbledore to allow her to stay, even if she could be… difficult at times. The students always gave her a wide berth in the halls, and when she spoke to the faculty, it was always succinct and to the point. Everyone was surprised to learn she had small bits of machine in her body, that Hogwarts was not screwing with, and they seemed to enhance her senses to a degree that was nearly insane.

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he recalled that she seemed to be fascinated with Quidditch, it appealed to her more violent, and fast paced nature. She slept few hours, and rested even less, always researching or performing some kind of task. The Inquisitor also seemed to take her job incredibly seriously, and was always asking questions when she could, and overall solving issues and problems. The first being the issue with Ms. Lovegood and her missing items. That had been handled… very quickly, and Ravenclaw was short prefects and a few hundred points because of it.

~HHI~

"You there, Mr. Potter." Brunhilde said, as she was walking the halls shortly before curfew. Harry Potter stumbling a bit in the halls, before stopping and looking at her, a little pallid. "You have five minutes to get back to your tower, and you are at least seven minutes away." She said, and he nodded, blinking a bit, which caused her eyes to narrow. Then, something caught her nose. "Were you in combat? Where are you bleeding?" She asked, and he winced, before showing her his hand.

"Just detention, Inquisitor Brunhilde." Harry said, polite and just a bit slurred in his words. "I will try and make it to the tower faster." He said, as she inspected his hand, and then he inhaled sharply as she injected something into his arm, eyes dilating as his blood seemed to be almost instantly replenished. Brunhilde took out some parchment, and wrote a note for him.

"Who was the detention with?" Brunhilde asked, while recording everything with her enhancements.

"Prof. Umbridge, Inquisitor." Harry said, feeling… worlds better. "I have had detention with her since… October." He said, and she glared, before nodding sharply.

"Take that note to the infirmary, and get yourself situated. That is an order." Brunhilde said, and he knew better than to grumble about it, going off as she went about her duties. Oh, there was going to be a reckoning.

~HHI~

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge snarled out, glaring at him as he was petting his faithful companion, Hedwig. "There are to be no owls at the breakfast table." She said, completely ignoring the rest of the owls in the hall.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge." Inquisitor Brunhilde said, coming from the doors to the main hall, making the smaller woman tense a bit. "You have been summarily charged with torture of adolescents, poor decision making, and the Heresy that is bringing the disgrace to the name of Inquisitor. How do you plead." She said, unfastening her sidearm, which she had not done since she arrived.

"What… utter nonsense is this?" Dolores shrieked, glaring at the taller woman, at least… trying to, and failing to look anything more than pouting. "I have done no such thing. You're the disgrace! Talking as you have been, looking as you do. You're a witch, dress and act like one!" She screamed, and Brunhilde huffed through her nose.

"I have never, nor will I ever, be a Sanctioned Psyker. I am, what you would call, a squib." Brunhilde said, getting a disgusted gasp from Dolores. "You, however, are a complete and utter waste of breath." She pulled her sidearm, which was rather large, some of those who were more knowledgeable of muggles, discerned.

"Put that contraption away, before I take it away." Dolores said, drawing her wand, which was not the brightest move.

"You show hostility to an Inquisitor of The Imperium of Man. The sentence is death." Brunhilde said, and then it was like everything slowed to a crawl. Umbridge moved her arm to cast a spell, but was far too slow. The weapon was up, and there was a deafening sound as her head was then blown clean off. "May the God Emperor continue your punishment, Heretic." She said, before stowing her sidearm, and then turning to the assembled hall.

"Death is inevitable, and some are far more deserving than others." She glanced at the headmaster, who was looking at her with a stony glare. "I executed a criminal, Headmaster, as is well within my rights as Inquisitor. Should her superior have issues, I will deal with them." She said, and just as she was about to walk, she paused. "I am also taking over her instruction." She finished, before leaving, an elf popping in to clean up the hall of the mess. As the doors closed, there were a mix between fearful whispers, a few screams, and heavy mutterings. Most of the elder years had the foresight to cover, or obscure the vision of the lower years, so that trauma was minimized.

~HHI~

Inquisitor Brunhilde stood at parade rest in the headmaster's office, listening to the headmaster speak with the Minister, and the small cadre of aurors that were looking at the imposing woman with trepidation. Said woman was looking straight ahead, as if she was being court martialed, when she was just listening and waiting. She blinked softly every few minutes, and that was unnerving init of itself.

"Inquisitor Brunhilde, do you have words in your defense?" Dumbledore said, before getting a slow blink, and then those eyes turned to him.

"I was doing as my rank, and position allow me to do. I need not explain myself to one of lesser ranks. Only the God Emperor, and the Inquisitorial Representative to the Senatorum Imperialis can give me orders." Brunhilde said, before moving from her resting position and turning to the small, terribly dressed man in the bowler hat. "Should your minister wish to contest that, I am well within my rights to use deadly force." She said, and the Aurors tensed just as the minister stepped back with fear in his eyes.

"I am sure that is not needed, right, Cornelius?" Dumbledore said, both he and the minister having watched the clip be released from Brunhilde's sidearm, her hand already on the grip of the bolt pistol.

"She has murdered in cold blood! My Undersecretary was just doing her job, and she has no remorse. That is Azkaban for her. Arrest her!" The minister said, and the only indication of agitation or anger from Brunhilde was the slight narrowing of her eyes. The first stunner hit her, and the Aurors were met with surprise when it did nothing but make her blink.

"They are just following orders! Don't kill them!" Dumbledore all but screamed, and it was only the small amount of respect for his position and age, that had the woman show 'restraint'. In the next few short moments, all the aurors were in some way or form incapacitated. There was little bloodshed, mostly from broken noses or coughed blood from hits to the but or chest. They were left groaning, and the minister was raised above the ground by his neck, as effortlessly as a child did to a pet.

"I am High Inquisitor Brunhilde Lerner, of His Greatness's Imperium of Man. You are nothing, less than dirt under the worms of those felled in his Majesty's name." Brunhilde said, dropping the now coughing man to the floor in a heap. "Should I feel the need, I will bring this whole planet to heel, in his name. Be gone with you, pest, I will not be so lenient next time." She growled, before clipping her sidearm back, and then moving out of the headmaster's office.

"I told you to leave her be, Cornelius…" Dumbledore said, calling for Poppy as he helped the rotund man to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was as far as the muse took me, it was just a simple idea. Please, enjoy if you can, review if you like as well. Thank you.


End file.
